My Hero Academia: The Silver Flame of the Conqueror
by SeerKing
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is a boy who knows what it is like to possess a powerful Quirk. With silver flame in hand, he shall prove himself to be a Hero equal to All Might...and without One For All. Slight power crossover with Shakugan no Shana, specifically Sakai Yūji's silver Power of Existence, with tweaks from yours truly.
1. Birth of the Silver Flame

"Kacchan!" - Speech

'_Izuku!_' - Thoughts

**"I AM HERE!"** \- All Might Speech

"_**Detroit Smash!**_" - Special Technique Usage

**Beta'd By BigCC**

**Chapter 1: Birth of the Silver Flame**

Quirks. The unique and varied abilities granted by the Quirk Factor that had sprung up among humanity and spread wide across the planet. Over the two-hundred and fifty years since the first Quirk showed itself in Qing-Qing, China, Quirks had become the sign of normality. Roughly 80% of the world's population possessed a Quirk of some description, ranging from something as weak and simplistic as being able to glow in the dark or having lighters for fingers to being able to control the elements and strength capable of levelling buildings with a single blow.

In the centuries that followed their emergence, Quirks would be categorized into three main categories: Emitter, Transformation and Mutation. Many subcategories and hybrids would come to exist within those three principle categories, but those three would remain as the basis of Quirk Classification

On the other hand, the remaining 20% were without a Quirk of some description, although as time passed that number would fall lower and lower. Still, the life of a 'Quirkless' individual was _never_ easy. Even if someone was an exemplary person in mind, body and deed, to be without a Quirk was to invite discrimination, heartache and ridicule upon them.

Among those who possessed Quirks, the dream occupation for many was one previously thought to be the subject of comic books and movies...heroes.

One boy in the city of Musutafu, Japan, longed to be a hero above all else. In many worlds, this boy would end up as one of the Quirkless and suffer from anguish and heartbreak from that fact. In the world shown here, however the former is not the case...but the latter is.

_2XXX_

_Streets of Musutafu, Japan_

"C'mon, Izuku!" a young blond-haired boy, about four years old, called out as he ran along the street. Bakugō Katsuki looked back impatiently as a green-haired boy of roughly the same age followed him at a run.

"I-I'm coming, Kacchan!" Midoriya Izuku panted as he caught up to Katsuki. "Y-You don't have to run so fast!"

"If we went as slowly as you walk, we'd take _forever_ to get to the park." the other boy retorted as he rolled his eyes, but he did moderate his pace somewhat. "I wanna show you my Quirk somewhere isolated, because it's loud and flashy!"

"Y-You have your Quirk?!" Izuku's eyes almost popped out of his head in astonishment before seemingly to sparkle in excitement. "Let's go then!"

"Shoulda known that'd get you moving." Katsuki rolled his eyes again. He had known Izuku since they were two and was used to his obsession with Quirks, always eager to ask questions and find out all the details on what they did and how they worked. Truth be told, he himself was excited about his Quirk. If the doctor was anything approaching correct about it, he was almost certainly going to be a hero when he grew up.

The two boys made their way to the park near their homes and searched for an isolated place to let Katsuki show his friend his Quirk. At length, they found a clearing and Katsuki turned to his eager friend.

"The doctor said that my Quirk's a perfect mix of the old hag's **[Glycerine]** Quirk and my old man's **[Acid Sweat]** Quirk. He said they syn...syn...mixed really well." he explained. "I'm gonna call it **[Explosion]**! That's because I can do this!"

Turning, he clenched one hand and caused a small popping explosion to erupt from the palm of his hand. It was barely as powerful as a firecracker, but it still made Izuku clap in excitement.

"That's awesome, Kacchan!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I hope my Quirk's as awesome as yours when I get it!"

"Heh!" Katsuki puffed his chest out in pride at his friend's praise. "Damn right my Quirk's kick-ass!"

The boys spent several hours happily chatting about Bakugō's new Quirk, the blonde bomber eagerly showing it off and his green-haired friend spouting out every idea and theory about it that popped into his overactive mind. Eventually, they had to head home though. It was a journey of no more than five minutes to Izuku's home, one that the two young friends had made countless times before. On any other day, they would have been safe. That day, not so much.

It was literally just a _minute_ away from the apartment that Izuku shared with his mother that things went wrong. An enormous reptile smashed through houses nearby, ploughing straight towards the two. The reptile was the size of a bus, had silver scales, three draconic heads, a long and sinuous tail and wore the torn remnants of jeans and a t-shirt, the super-elastic fibres that made up most clothes worn by Transformation Quirk barely holding together under the strain .

"START RUNNING, FUCKING BRATS!" the middle head roared.

"OR I'LL CRUSH YA INTO PASTE!" the left one continued.

"SCRAM!" the right head growled.

Being the sensible and bright boys that they were, Izuku and Katsuki turned tail and started running while screaming at the top of their voices.

"HOLY SHIT!" Katsuki yelled.

"WHY IS IT STILL FOLLOWING US?!" Izuku screamed as he ran like a monster was after him...which was still the case.

As Izuku had pointed out, the lumbering beast (which was probably someone's Quirk running amok) was still following them, deliberately moving slowly enough to not catch the two kids. It was clearly _toying_ with them.

"Son of a bitch!" Katsuki swore. He had only just recently learned some of the swear words from listening to some late-night TV shows while his parents were out on dates, but he was already putting his newly expanded vocabulary to good use.

"Ack!" Izuku yelped as he tripped and fell over, sprawling on the ground with a yelp of surprise and pain.

"Izuku!" Katsuki shouted, and was about to skid to a halt when a cry from Izuku made him do that anyway.

"Run, Kacchan!" Izuku was scrabbling to his feet as he spoke, but the monster was almost upon him. "Get away!"

"Like hell I'm gonna run and leave you behind!" the boy roared in fury after a moment of pure shock. He started running back to help Izuku, but the dragon-like monster was on the green-haired boy before Katsuki could move more than two paces. Rearing back, a reptilian sneer on all three of its faces, the dragon monster moved to squash Izuku beneath one of its large clawed feet.

Time seemed to slow down for Izuku. Flashes of his short life seemed to flash past his vision before he screamed in terror and desperation.

"MOMMY!"

An instant later, the leg of the dragon was blasted back by something, sending it staggering away from Izuku before it managed to regain its balance.

"WHAT!?" all three head roared in a mixture of disbelief and pain. Then it looked at Izuku and its jaws dropped.

Izuku stood bawling his eyes out in the middle of the street. Surrounding him was a veritable conflagration of fire..._silver_ fire, which had a distinctly liquid appearance, pulsing and flowing around him like a waterfall in reverse. Despite its liquid appearance, the amount of heat the silvery substance was putting off definitely felt like fire.

_Extremely hot_ fire to boot.

Katsuki, who stood frozen at the sight of what had to be his friend's first Quirk usage, couldn't help but smirk a bit at his friend's sudden display of power. The very first time he was using his Quirk and Izuku sent something the size of a bus staggering.

As expected of the best friend/sidekick of Katsuki Bakugō!

"WHAT ARE YOU, BRAT?! DIE!" the dragon roared before breathing fire at the boy. As the flames clashed together, the regular orange flames of the three-headed dragon actually seemed to struggle against Izuku's silver flames. Even so, the fire of the older being gradually pushed back against the boy's newly awoken Quirk.

Seeing this snapped Katsuki out of his fugue. He had to help his friend!

"Izuku! Open your eyes, dammit!" he shouted. "Fight back, push back and send that oversized gecko bastard packing!"

He was talking out of his ass here; he had no clue if that was what flame Quirk users actually did, but he had to say something!

For his part, Izuku temporarily stopped crying and cracked an eye open. Seeing the imminent fiery death approaching him, he squeaked in fear and followed his friend's advice in his own way. Thrusting his hands out, he screamed out, "STAY AWAY!"

Seemingly reacting to its creator's panicked intent, the silvery fire suddenly shifted, flowing like water to pool and gather itself more tightly around Izuku before barrelling back toward the orange flames. With a purpose now guiding them the silver flames quickly began overwhelming and seemingly devouring the normal fire, growing more and more as it pushed the orange fire back toward its draconic creator.

Unfortunately, Izuku was flagging. Having only just awoken his Quirk, he had no practice with it and little to no control over it. However, survival instinct and adrenaline were wonderful things, and they kept the young boy going, knowing that his own flames were the only thing keeping the dragon-thing from killing him.

'_Where the fuck are the heroes?!_' Katsuki thought in a fury. Really, what kind of pansy-ass hero let a three-headed dragon run rampant all over town?!

Just as Izuku collapsed to his knees, teetering on the edge of collapse, a mighty voice boomed out across the street.

**"_California SMASH!_"**

An instant later, the dragon monstrosity buckled and collapsed and an immensely powerful blow slammed into its back from above, cutting off its breath attack and making it gurgle and screech in pain. It also allowed Izuku's flames to surge forth and slam into the silver beast, covering its middle head in silver fire.

**"**_**Texas CLAP!**_**"** the voice shouted and in the next instant, Izuku's flames were extinguished in an instant, with three sharp and lightning swift blows following less than an eye-blink later to knock the monster out cold.

"Wh-whaaa...?" Izuku slurred as he looked up.

Standing atop the silver three-headed dragon was a strongly-muscled man wearing a blue, red and white bodysuit. Blond hair turned into a pair of long tufts at the front which swept back over his head in a distinct v-shape.

**"There is no need to worry further, citizens. Why, you ask?"** the man said. **"Because **_**I**_** am here!"**

"A-All...Might...!" Izuku managed to get out before he fainted; utterly exhausted from the stressful awakening of his Quirk and the life and death battle he had just endured.

"Izuku!" Katsuki shouted and charged in to just barely catch his friend as he started to fall backwards.

He wasn't any less of an All Might fan than Izuku, but he had both more self-control and better priorities. Check on his friend first, awe over the man he'd one day surpass later.

_With All Might_

Yagi Toshinori, the #1 Pro Hero All Might, looked down at the unconscious boy and his friend and cursed himself for arriving late. He had been on the other side of Musutafu Town when he had heard of the rampaging Dragon Quirk User, dealing with a troublesome hostage taking villain. He had dealt with the man swiftly and raced here as fast as he could, only to find two boys (neither looked older than 5!) threatened by the troublesome dragon.

Absently, he hopped off of the dragon as it started to revert to its human form, a European man in his late twenties.

'_Those flames...the silver ones came from the unconscious boy._' he recalled. Flame Quirks were fairly common, although those with the strength that the silver flames had shown were not. Aside from Endeavour, there were only perhaps a dozen or so Flame Quirk users in the hero rankings, ones that could generate and use their own flames at any rate. Flame or heat _manipulation_ Quirks were a lot more common and they tended to go into the Fire Service.

**"Young man, is your friend alright?"** he asked the blond-haired boy who had caught the flame user.

"Y-Yeah...wh-why did no one show up before now? Izuku and I were almost killed!" the boy responded.

**"This is the twentieth villain attack I have stopped today, so I suspect that the local heroes are all swamped."** Toshinori replied before bowing his head slightly. **"I am sorry that you were in fear of your life, my boy. It is fortunate that your friend here had a Quirk that could hold the villain at bay."**

"H-he only just awoke it just now, he hadn't had a Quirk Diagnosis or anything." the boy replied with a gulp.

"IIIZZZUUUKUUU!" a green-haired blur shot past All Might with incredible speed and careened into the unconscious boy. It was revealed to be a slim woman with green hair, who looked hauntingly like Shimura Nana, Toshinori's former master and the previous bearer of **[One For All]**.

Shortly afterwards, the woman who was presumably the green-haired boy's mother (who had an astonishingly amazing ability to cry as she cradled her son's unconscious body. Toshinori absently wondered if she had some sort of Water Generation Quirk.) was joined by a red-eyed woman with blond hair and brown-haired man with glasses, who were apparently the parents of the blond-haired boy.

"Dammit brat, can't you even go to the _park and back_ without causing problems!" Bakugō Mitsuki scolded her son. It would have been more convincing had she not been pale and trembling slightly from shock.

"Now dear, given the trouble in town, I think Katsuki can't really be blamed." Bakugō Masaru said with a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Inko, how's Izuku?"

"H-He won't wake up!" the greenette wailed.

**"Ahem."** Toshinori coughed, drawing their attention. **"As Young Izuku only just awoke his Quirk, I think it likely, given the stressful situation he found himself in and the amount of apparent power he used, that he is physically exhausted, at the very least."**

"A-All Might!" Inko squeaked out, Mitsuki steadying her as she swayed in shock.

**"Indeed!"** Toshinori said with his customary heroic smile as he picked up the unconscious man who had threatened the boys. He had a hearty dislike for those who threatened children and hoped that they threw the book at the man. **"I must away and take this ne'er-do-well to police custody! Give my salutations to Young Izuku when he wakes. Farewell!"**

With a great leap, the #1 Hero leapt into the sky towards the nearest police station. He also pulled out his phone and sent of a text to a friend of his who was a Quirk Counsellor and Diagnosis expert. The power that the young Midoriya Izuku had shown needed to be expertly studied and the boy guided.

The last thing they needed was another Endeavour, after all!

_A Week Later_

_Izuku's Room, Midoriya Family Apartment_

Izuku sat on the floor of his room, writing furiously in a notebook that his mother had bought him.

He had been unconscious for two days before waking up and finding himself in a hospital. His mother had (almost literally) cried up a storm when he'd woken up, which made the nurses wonder if her Quirk was some kind of Mutation Quirk to do with ridiculously enhanced tear ducts rather than the minor gravity Emitter-type Quirk that she had. The elder Bakugōs had thanked him for protecting Katsuki, although the **[Explosion]** Quirk user himself protested that Izuku had been protecting himself, not him.

After getting out of hospital the next day, Inko had taken him to a special Quirk Counsellor that specialized in powerful and potentially dangerous Quirks like his, one that she'd told him had offered his expertise due to All Might's recommendation!

The fact that Izuku had only a faded memory of his idol (and no autograph) was something of a blow to him, but he resolved to one day have that added to his collection!

Anyway, at the special centre that the Quirk Counsellor took him and his mother to, he had learned how to call upon his Quirk, a mysterious silver fire that he could generate from any part of his body. The Counsellor had made him go through a whole battery of tests with it and had seemed _fascinated_ by the results. Izuku's flame was quite unlike most Flame Quirks that the man had come across. Physically, the flames appeared more like a liquid than a flame, liquid silver or even mercury to be specific, yet still burned like a regular fire, just as hot as blue fire in fact.

Even more interesting was that they seemed perfectly suited for countering other forms of fire. Much like what had happened with the silver dragon villain's fire, Izuku's fire would resist it due to its liquid properties and, in sufficient quantities, would smother and put out fire. The doctor had also called in a few Quirk user with various forms of water/liquid control as well as those with fire manipulation Quirks to test and see how the strange liquid fire reacted to them.

Surprisingly neither group could exert any form of control over the strange substance, both claiming that the strange silver flame was unlike anything they'd encountered before.

That had just been yesterday, and Izuku was a bit sad that he couldn't go back to the place again; there was so much he wanted to try out with his new Quirk, but couldn't due to its volatile nature. Something else that he'd found out was that his Quirk was strongly influenced by his emotions; when he was happy, calm or otherwise in a positive mood the flames seemed happy to come out and obey his commands, but if he was sad, depressed or otherwise negative the flames would either lash out or curl around him protectively without his conscious command.

It meant he had to keep himself in control, or at least not depressed, but he was at an all-time high right now, so such a problem never occurred to him.

Sitting up as he finished scribbling the last of what he knew about his own Quirk down on the page of his new 'Hero Analysis For the Future' notebook, Volume 1, Izuku nodded and closed it shut. His was the third Quirk in the book, with his mother's and Kacchan's Quirks taking the first few pages up.

'_I wonder why my Quirk's so different from Dad's? He has to be where I got it from as he's a flame Quirk user, but mine's a lot stronger than his _**[Flame Breath]**_ is. Maybe one of his relatives has a much stronger flame Quirk?_' Izuku thought, unknowingly muttering everything under his breath as he did so.

"Izuku, you're muttering again." his mother tapped him on the shoulder as she entered his room.

"Oh. Oops. Sorry, Mum." he chuckled in embarrassment.

"Have you thought of a name for your Quirk, Izuku?" Inko asked as she knelt down and hugged her son. She loved him to pieces and was so glad that his Quirk was strong enough to let him become a Hero like he dreamed of being.

"The Adviser man entered a temporary name of **[Liquid Fire]** into your Quirk Registry, but we can change it if you want." she continued.

"Kacchan's given me a bunch of suggestions, but the only one I like the sound of is villainous." Izuku pulled a face. "It's **[Silver Tyrant]**."

"That's...yes, a bit too villainous." Inko sweatdropped at the name. "How about just **[Silver Flame]**?"

"Okay!" the boy said cheerfully. "I think Kacchan's gonna still call it **[Silver Tyrant]** though."

"Why does he like that name so much?" Inko wondered.

"He says it's cause my fire 'kicks the ass of other fire Quirks' or something like that." Izuku informed his mother, sweatdropping at his friend's rough tone.

"Sounds like him. He's Mitsuki's boy after all." Inko sighed before smiling at her son. "How does katsudon sound for dinner?"

"Home-made? Yeah!" the smaller greenette cheered.

_Later That Day_

_Office, All Might's Hero Agency, Roppongi, Minato Ward, Tokyo_

"We've _finally_ managed to get some information back from Romania about who this idiot is." Sir Nighteye, All Might's Sidekick, said to his boss as he gestured at the picture of the man who had almost killed Izuku and Katsuki.

"Lay it on me, Nighteye." Toshinori nodded. He wasn't putting on the loud booming act of All Might right now, relaxing as much as he could with his trusted sidekick.

"His name is Jan Kalicha, a Czech/Romanian/Japanese citizen. His mother was Romanian/Japanese, while his father was a Czech." the bespectacled hero adjusted his glasses. "His Quirk is known as **[Silver Balaur]**, a transformation type Quirk that allows him to become a being greatly similar to the evil multiheaded dragon out of Romanian legend, hence the name. Mr Kalicha was visiting his long distance girlfriend when he discovered that she had been cheating on him and transformed out of anger. The woman escaped with her life and limbs intact...her paramour, not so much."

"I can sympathise with him to some extent, but he deliberately tried to kill those children." the newly-crowned 'Symbol of Peace' scowled.

"That has to do with a mental aspect of the man's Quirk." Nighteye replied. "If he transforms out of his own will, he is in complete control of his form. Should he transform out of emotional overload, as he did last week, all of his darker impulses are given free reign. It is why he never attempted to become a Pro Hero in Romania."

"Hmm...so he secretly wished to take his anger out on others, which his dark side proceeded to try and carry out." Toshinori scowled again. While he couldn't blame the man for having an emotional episode after finding his girlfriend with another man, the consequences of that loss of control nearly cost two children their lives. "Well, even taking this little factoid into account, he's almost certainly going to be convicted. Whether he'll be imprisoned or simply banned from the country is beyond me. So long as he doesn't try to kill any kids again, I don't especially care."

"Agreed." Nighteye nodded. He felt just as strongly about cowards who would harm children as All Might.

"That reminds me, a report came in from Matsushita-san about that boy who held Kalicha off." Toshinori held out a folder to Nighteye. "It makes for very interesting reading."

Hitching an eyebrow, the bespectacled man took the folder and proceeded to read it closely. When he finished, he was nodding slowly in agreement.

"The boy's flame is very curious indeed." Nighteye said slowly. "It almost appears similar to some forms of magma-based Quirks I've read on, or perhaps even a Quirk I once read about that allows its user to produce napalm from their pores. But even then, a Quirk that seemingly blends the natures of two opposing elements into an entirely new state is most unusual. It could be a particularly useful tool against other Fire Quirks or fires in general."

"If the boy becomes a hero, or even simply a fire fighter, imagine how effective he could be at smothering forest fires and arson attacks?" Toshinori mused thoughtfully. "Also a possible way to stop Endeavour's increasingly large amounts of property damage."

"He could also be an excellent combatant." Nighteye agreed. "His Quirk is seemingly completely immune to interference from fire and liquid manipulation quirks. It's a shame Matsushita only had time for four days of testing, but that's more than what he usually allows. Midoriya Izuku's quirk must have truly caught his interest."

"Yes, the old codger is aloof, but if something catches his interest, he likes to investigate it." Toshinori nodded. "Did you see the sheet regarding what he caught with his Quirk?"

Nighteye nodded. Professor Matsushita Neji had the **[Insight]** quirk, a mental Emitter-type Quirk that could be used on any individual Quirk once a year at most, but usually it gave the man information on a Quirk that was important, such as a weakness, a flaw or a consequence to using the Quirk.

"I did. I have to wonder about why he neglected to tell the boy himself."

"Knowing old man Matsushita, he just forgot." the Pro Hero snorted. "I'll drop by the Midoriya home at some point in the next week or so and inform them about this little weakness that Matsushita discovered. Young Midoriya can't very well practice his quirk without knowing the one type of opponent he cannot use his quirk against well."

"Knowing one's limits and weaknesses is a wise stance." Nighteye agreed. "Well, it's late, and knowing you, you plan on a long patrol again tomorrow."

"Until HE is taken care of, once and for all, I cannot rest." Toshinori said grimly, ire in his voice for the man who had killed all of his predecessors. "Have a good night's sleep, Nighteye."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Next Chapter: Flame of the Silver Tyrant**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Quirk Name:** Liquid Fire/Silver Flame/Silver Tyrant

**Quirk Type:** Emitter

**Quirk Description:** The user is able to produce and control a type of silvery-metallic fire that, while as hot as fire, possesses properties associated with liquids as well. One particularly noteworthy result of this diametric fusion of elements is that Quirks that can absorb, negate or control fire will not work on it, the only exception being the user's own quirk. Similarly, Quirks that than control, evaporate or absorb any type of liquid will not affect it either. Compared to standard fire Quirks, this is slightly stronger, pound for pound. Liquid Fire can be emitted from the hands, legs, mouth or spread across the body. User is completely immune to his own fire and can make it so that it only burns those he wants it to burn, completely negating the possibility of friendly fire. User can also shape it into animal constructs is he wishes, although this is more a control exercise than an offensive technique. A sufficient amount of Liquid fire can extinguish regular fire like a liquid.

**Quirk Weaknesses:** Liquid Fire possesses one large weakness in that it is susceptible to ice Quirks and low temperatures. Additionally, any Quirk that grants their user general fire resistance or fire immunity will still function against this quirk. The user is vulnerable to emotional manipulation, which can send the flame berserk, as the user must remain calm, collected and/or positive in order to fully control their flame.


	2. Flame of the Silver Tyrant

"Kacchan!" - Speech

'_Izuku!_' - Thoughts

**"I AM HERE!"** \- All Might Speech

"_**Detroit Smash!**_" - Special Technique Usage

**Beta'd By BigCC**

**Chapter 2: Flame of the Silver Tyrant**

_Three Days Later_

_Fire Training Room, Volatile Quirk Training Centre, Musutafu_

"Hnng!" Izuku grunted as he held his cupped hand out in front of him, the ball of liquid-fire nestled against his palm shimmering and pulsing slightly as the young greenette tried to exert his control over and it and bend the strange flame-like substance to his will.

'_So far I've only been able to throw balls of fire and release bursts and streams of it._' Izuku let out a short huff as he paused in his exercise, his lower lip working its way between his teeth as he tried to puzzle through how to exert more control over his Quirk. '_For some Flame Quirks, that's the limit of what they're capable of, but there are just as many that can mould and even partially solidify their flames in some shape or form. I…I don't think_ **[Silver Tyrant]** _is limited to something that simple, the fact that it acts more like a liquid than actual fire should make it easier to mould than actual fire. I just have to focus; instead of trying to do both at once, maybe I should focus on it one step at a time. First shape the fire, then try and solidify it._'

He took a deep breath and then raised his hand and began to activate his Quirk again, causing a small surge of liquid silver flame to emerge from his palm. As he did, a stray thought echoed in his mind. '_Good thing this room is fireproof._'

The room Izuku was practising in was specially designed to handle intense heat and fire. Every surface or object in the room was made of heat-resistant and fire-resistant materials, there was extra venting and oxygen sensors to provide extra air into the room if the oxygen levels started fluctuating, and sprayers built into the walls would dispense chemicals to rapidly drop the temperature if the heat within ever approached a level dangerous to its occupants. Every population centre nowadays had a special Volatile Quirk Training Centre (VQTC) where children with particularly destructive and volatile Quirks could practice and learn to control their ability to prevent them from accidentality causing a catastrophe.

Granted, there were still Quirks out there that even these kind of specialized training areas couldn't help, the Rescue Hero Thirteen and their **[Black Hole]** Quirk were prime examples. Children with those kinds of Quirks were enrolled in a 'mentoring' program, allowing retired or temporarily off-duty Pro Heroes to help guide them in learning to control their Quirk.

If that also meant that many children with such Quirks would be inspired to follow a Heroic path of their own, well that was merely an unintended side-effect and a boon for society either way.

Shaking his head to clear it of the stray thoughts that teased and tormented him when he was trying to concentrate; Izuku refocused his mind and started to practice again. This time he'd try simply reshaping **[Silver Tyrant]**'s flames into a new form, rather than trying to create a solid object. Closing his eyes, Izuku tried to focus on something he could easily imagine. Instantly, his mind went to a scene from a giant mecha anime he and Kacchan had watched together recently, particularly the sword the hero's mecha had drawn in battle. It was so cool-looking, Izuku could see it as clear as day…

With a surge of focus, silver flames began to boil out of Izuku's extended palm. '_Super long…double-edged…spiky…fancy hilt…_' Izuku began to trace every detail in his mind, feeling the liquid-fire shift and shimmer in response.

Several minutes of repetition later, Izuku risked cracking his eyes open and gasped in delighted surprise. Floating an inch away from his palm was an exact replica of the sword, albeit adjusted to his size and formed from his silver fire.

"Now that right there is _impressive_, Midoriya-kun." his supervisor, Ikazuchi Goemon, offered with a smile. The man had the Quirk **[Thunderball]**, an emitter type that let him form and fire spheres of condensed electrical energy at various outputs. He had once been a Pro Hero (The Thunder Hero: Issen) but had been forced to retire when a villain had damaged his leg to the point it had to be amputated at the knee. Now he worked as a guidance counsellor at the VQTC, offering what help he could to youngsters trying to get a handle on their Quirks. "It takes a _lot_ of focus to shape your Quirk like that, most kids your ages don't get farther than learning how to control their output by randomly blasting stuff with it until after the first year or so. Heck, it took me a couple of months just to learn I could control the size of my _**Thunderballs**_."

Izuku blushed deeply, preening ever so slightly at the praise. "I-I just focused sir. I think i-it's a bit easier for m-me since my Quirk a-acts more like a l-liquid than normal fire."

The former pro simply smiled and nodded. "That might be true, but its still darn impressive kid, especially with you only having it active for a few days now. Just remember not to push yourself too hard too fast; slow and steady wins the race. Practice and perfect everything you can with your Quirk, don't rush headlong through anything or else you might lose control. You've still got over a decade left before you can apply to a hero school after all." The boy had left no doubts about what he wanted to do in the future and Goemon was more than willing to encourage that idea.

Better firepower like _that_ be on the side of the angels then out there raising hell.

"Yessir!" Izuku nodded.

Pushing himself up, onto his prosthetic leg, Goemon checked his watch. "Looks like its about time for your mother to get here. Go and start getting yourself cleaned up and get some liquids into you. Fire Quirks have a nasty side-effect of raising your internal temperature and causing the body to dehydrate faster; even for the lucky ones like you that are actually immune to their Quirk's effect."

Suddenly realizing how dry his throat felt, Izuku happily nodded his agreement and hurried off to do as he was told. He still couldn't completely hold back the excited energy bustling through his body, he couldn't _believe_ how lucky he was to have a Quirk like his. He was going to be a great hero, just like All Might.

After wiping off the sweat that had accumulated along his face and arms using a towel the nice nurse lady had provided and nearly draining a juice bottle, Izuku went to meet his mother in the VQTC's lobby, where the Midoriya matriarch was thanking Ikazuchi for taking care of her boy today.

"Think nothing of it. You've got a good boy there, Midoriya-san." Ikazuchi laughed genially. "He's got a good head on his shoulders and knows how to work hard; just what you need if you want to master an Elemental Quirk. I've already sent a request to the Quirk Counselling Office to get someone with a fire Quirk closer to Izuku's own transferred here at least temporarily, but I'm afraid its going to some time. You're left with me until then, and I'll do what I can, but I'm afraid Izuku's Quirk is simply too different from mine to help that much."

"Thank you for your help and consideration." Inko offered the bemused ex-Pro a short bow, before taking her son's hand and leading him out, smiling gently as she listed to him babble cheerfully about what he'd accomplished with his Quirk today.

After she'd calmed down from the incident a few days ago, she'd been both relieved and overjoyed to see her son not only healthy and safe, but happy as well. He'd been worrying himself sick about his Quirk since Katsuki's birthday three months ago and it had only gotten worse after his own a month ago. While she'd have _much_ preferred for it to have awakened under far less dangerous circumstances, it was still a relief to see it active and her boy so happy about it.

Only now, _new_ worries were starting to take the place of her _old_ ones.

Both Izuku and Katsuki wanted to be heroes, but Inko was worried. Being a Pro Hero was an extremely dangerous occupation, the Pro they'd just left being a prime example of that. No mother wanted to imagine their child being maimed, or worse, but she also didn't want to interfere with her baby chasing after his dreams.

Even more concerning were the small shifts she'd been seeing in Katsuki since he awoke his Quirk. Katsuki had always had a…high opinion of himself, though it was not entirely undeserved, and it had only been getting worse with all the praise everyone had been layering on him since his Quirk activated. She knew Mitsuki was practically pulling her hair out as she tried to pop his ego before it got too bad, and she was scared that once word got out about his Quirk, Izuku would be in for the same treatment.

Arrogance in a profession as dangerous as heroics could be extremely dangerous. Believing you were bulletproof only worked if you actually were.

Fortunately, a good way to help temper both boy's pride had come up a couple of days ago. It would be a treat for both the boys and, hopefully, a reminder of not to let their egos grow too far. Everything was set up for this weekend, which had been something of a minor miracle given the type of schedule their special guest had to keep to.

'_I can't wait to see Izuku's face when he sees who our guest is._' she thought warmly, smiling down at her son, her pride and joy. Her marriage with Hiashi had its bumps like any marriage, and his work in America had only increased those strains, even as he worked hard to support them. Still, when he'd found out that his son had developed a flame Quirk, he'd over the moon with pride. He had promised to speak with his supervisors about transferring back to Japan, but his bosses were being stubborn and insistent that he remain in place as he was 'integral to the current team' or some such nonsense.

Even if he wasn't here right now, Hisashi had still given her Izuku, a boy any mother would be proud of. He was worth every second of labour, and every annoyance of pregnancy. She had never been able to understand mothers who would abuse or harm their own children; the thought of hurting her son was _abhorrent_ to Inko.

Banishing the dark thoughts, she instead started to plan out dinner. A home-maker's job was never done, after all.

_That Weekend_

_Midoriya Residence_

Katsuki was frowning in a mix of annoyance and confusion as he looked around the apartment. It wasn't unusual for him or even his whole family to join Auntie Inko and Izuku for dinner, heck it was rare if it _didn't_ happen at least once a week. The Old Hag said it was to make sure Auntie didn't get lonely with Hizashi out working abroad, but Katsuki suspected that it was just an excuse so his mother could get out of cooking herself.

Auntie Inko was a _far_ better cook anyway, so Katsuki wasn't going to complain.

However, the way the adults had been acting all day had been grating on his nerves something fierce. His mother had been giving off an 'I-know-something-you-don't know' vibe for the past couple days, and it had only got worse as they headed over to the Midoriyas. Katsuki knew that there was some ulterior motive to this dinner outside of scoring a free meal.

Yes, he knew what an ulterior motive was, screw off and explode.

Izuku hadn't noticed it yet, of course. Katsuki had to resist rolling his eyes at his friend's naïve trust. Izuku might not be an idiot, but he was stupidly trusting, particularly when it came to adults. Granted, part of that was likely because Auntie Inko was one of the most genuinely nice people Katsuki had ever seen, and she'd skewered his perceptions more than a bit.

The fact that _she_ was involved in this as well likely meant that whatever the adults were planning was truly something that adults thought they were going to enjoy or simply needed.

That realization did absolutely _nothing_ to assuage the aggressive boy's fading patience.

"Oy, Old Hag, what the heck has got you acting like you and the old man just won a two-person onsen weekend?" he asked bluntly. For Katsuki, that was actually pretty polite.

"Watch your goddamned _mouth_, Brat." Mitsuki snapped back. Since she hadn't used any four-letter expletives, Bakugō Mitsuki also seemed to be acting on her best behaviour as well. "Sit your rear end down and just wait. Trust me, something _good's_ going to happen tonight."

Katsuki was now officially intrigued. His mother would threaten a dire fate on him if he ever stepped out of line, or trick him into eating the foods he hated, but she _never_ outright lied to him.

Sitting back and letting a thoughtful frown replace his burgeoning scowl, he almost missed the way Auntie Inko kept glancing at the clock, which was almost at three. So, it was something at three, probably a guest. What, was Deku's waste-of-space dad _finally_ going to show up or something?

Two minutes later, Katsuki had his answer.

**"Ahahahahahaha!"** a familiar heroic voice boomed from the door of the Midoriya apartment. as soon as the clock struck three. Izuku and Katsuki boggled at one another. There was, likely very literally, no one on Earth who didn't recognise that bombastic, confident, and loud laugh.

"No freaking way!" Katsuki whispered as Auntie Inko went to open the door. Izuku was silent and wide-eyed in awe.

Seconds later, Inko returned to the room standing aside to let their guest into the room.

**"I AM HERE...coming through the door like a hero!"** All Might announced as he strode in, his iconic Heroic Smile (TM) firmly in place.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-All M-M-m-m-might?!" Izuku stuttered in shock and excitement.

**"Indeed! It is good to see that you recovered well from that nasty incident a few weeks back, Young Midoriya!"** the Number 1 Pro hero boomed. **"It is also good to see you as well, Young Bakugō!"**

"Yo." Katsuki said, trying to play it cool...which would have been easier if he hadn't squeaked like he'd had a lungful of helium. Dammit.

"Do you want a cup of tea or something, All Might?" Inko offered genteelly.

**"I certainly wouldn't think of refusing, Midoriya-san!"** the Hero assured her. Once he was seated and had a cup in hand (it looked ridiculously dainty in his massive hands), the man took a sip and got down to business.

**"Delicious. Now, I have come here to inform you, Young Midoriya, of a weakness that your Quirk possesses."** All Might said gravely. **"My good friend Doctor Matsushita seems to have forgotten to mention it before he departed, so I have taken it upon myself to pass the information on in his stead."**

"A weakness? You mean like how it goes out of control if I get really angry or sad?" Izuku asked, barely managing to suppress his Inner Fanboy enough to let his Quirk Otaku side take over

**"In a manner of speaking, young man."** the Pro said with a nod. **"You see, my good friend Matsushita has a rather useful Quirk known as [Insight]. Using it, he can gain knowledge of a limitation or weakness of any given Quirk so long as he can see the holder of it with his own two eyes. It only works on any given Quirk once a year, but it is, you'll agree, a fairly useful one for Pro Heroes...or even aspiring Pro Heroes."**

Nodding eagerly, Izuku waited for his idol to speak more.

**"Your Quirk is especially powerful against other forms of fire and is even resistant to fire's normal weakness, water; but it apparently has one large elemental weakness...ice."** All Might stated seriously. **"Apparently, your Fire Quirk can be frozen by even a moderately powerful Ice Quirk, rending them incapable of actually burning anything, though I've been led to believe that you will at least retain control of it in this state."**

"A fire you can _freeze_?" Katsuki blinked. That sounded utterly _ridiculous_ on the face of it, but this was _All Might_. The Number One Hero had no reason to lie about this kind of thing, so it had to be true. Actually, his own Quirk was kind of similar, **[Explosion]** altered the make-up of his sweat to something similar to nitroglycerin and thus if he couldn't sweat normally or if his sweat was frozen, his Quirk would be extremely limited.

**"Indeed, Young Bakugō."** All Might nodded at him. **"Matsushita explained it to me, but a lot of the science and whatnot goes a bit over my head. It has something to do with the dual-state mixture of fire and water that is present in the fire produced by Young Midoriya. Something in the interaction makes the flames a perfect counter to most types of fire, including those made by Fire Quirks, but the trade-off seems to make water's ability to change from a liquid to a solid far, far more pronounced."**

"Oh dear..." Inko said with a concerned look. "Wouldn't that mean temperature Quirks would work as well, if someone could lower it enough?"

**"Indeed, but on a far lesser scale. Temperature Quirks generally have a very limited area of effect, which means that the amount of fire your son can produce can counter most ****of them****."** The Pro assured her. **"Attempting to freeze Young Midoriya's flames with your average temperature Quirk would be like using an electric fan to cool the Sahara Desert, for comparisons sake."**

"Well at least the kid doesn't have some weak-sauce weakness that everyone and his grandma could use." Mitsuki commented with a shrug. "Last I checked, Ice Quirks were a _lot_ less common than Fire Quirks. The kid's just gotta avoid snowy mountains and keep an eye on the weather forecast in the winter and he'll _still_ turn out to be a kick-ass hero."

All Might sweatdropped at the somewhat crass way of speaking, and even more at the total non-reaction that it received from those present. Evidently this was Bakugō Mitsuki's normal way of talking.

**"Ahem. Yes, well, that was the main reason I came here."** he said before taking another gulp of his tea (really, it was rather good) and turning back to the boys. **"I have been told that you both aspire to one day attend my old alma mater, U.A. High. Is that right?"**

"Y-Yes! I wanna be a hero like you, All Might!" Izuku declared.

"And I'm gonna be even better." Agreed Katsuki confidently. Even in the face of his idol, Katsuki was a boy of strong ambition.

**"Glad to hear it."** agreed the blonde behemoth with a booming laugh. **"I'm sure you'll both grow into excellent heroes one day. Please, allow this old pro to offer the next generation some advice: Do not let the words of others influence who you are as you continue to grow and train with your Quirks."**

"Huh?" Katsuki sounded confused.

All Might sighed, rotating the teacup gently cradled in his massive hands. **"It is a sad truth about life that there will always be those who will grow jealous of others good fortune."** he explained. **"I know that both of you were lucky enough to be born with powerful Quirks, but many are not so blessed. Those born with Quirks that are not as naturally powerful and who lack the physical and/or mental fortitude to train their own Quirk, will instead grow jealous and try to lash out at you both. Some will use any excuse to try and tear you down, to make you feel small so that they do not feel weak in comparison. Others will instead try and latch onto you as you grow, trying to rely on your gifts as if they were their own. They will fill your heads with praise and bloat your ego, just so that they can use your own strength to make themselves feel stronger.**

**"You must learn not to let _either_ affect you. Take words of praise and accolades only when you feel they are justly earned. Accept failure when it happens and learn to grow from it. Take criticism from those you trust and those with knowledge to help guide you, but do not let it break you. Do these things, train with all you can, and keep a heroic ideal in your hear and one day I'll be honoured to fight alongside the two of you."**

Inko and Mitsuki kept a careful eye on both their boys as they took in and tried to digest the Pro's words of caution and both could barely hold down their smiles. When the Number One Hero had called to arrange a meeting to hand over the information about Izuku's Quirk, he'd been more than happy to help with 'Operation Ego Popper' as Mitsuki called it. Getting Katsuki to listen about ignoring praise was always going to be an uphill battle, but with All Might involved? That hill just got a whole lot smaller. Izuku was the opposite, he'd easily listen to his mother about the dangers of false praise (he was a humble boy) but the boy could be one of his own worst critics at times. Getting All Might to talk to him about ignoring those who'd try and knock him down however, should help shore him up against that particular threat.

Both boys had confidence problems, if only on opposite sides of the spectrum, and both were solved with a single speech.

Never underestimate what the scheming of determined mothers could accomplish.

After a few more minutes, during which both mothers took pictures of their sons sitting on either side of the Number One Hero and All Might signed Izuku's notebook, the Hero had to bid the two families farewell. He had more meetings to get to amidst all of his crime-fighting.

"All Might...thank you so much for agreeing to my selfish request." Inko said as she escorted the Hero out of the house.

**"Hahaha! It is a hero's job to encourage the next generation to be better heroes!"** the man laughed boisterously. **"Especially when they have such powerful Quirks! It may sound trite, clichéd or even simply cheesy, but with great power comes great responsibility! It is something that I think more than a few heroes nowadays could stand to remember!"**

"Like Endeavour." the Midoriya Matriarch sighed. "I saw the news the other day...over two _million_ yen in property damage from one fight."

**"Indeed. You need not fear that your son will follow Endeavour in his...rash behaviour." **All Might said diplomatically, stifling the urge to expound upon the number of issues he had with the Flame Hero's personal failings as a hero. **"Young Midoriya strikes me to be an even tempered and cautious individual! He will undoubtedly exercise great caution with his abilities!"**

"Thank you." Inko sniffed. "Be safe in your heroics, All Might."

**"Wahahaha! Have no fear! Justice shall prevail!"** All Might flexed slightly before leaving down the stairs and _then_ leaping away heroically. No point damaging property needlessly, after all!

After the very shocking meeting with All Might, both Izuku and Katsuki were left to their own devices in the room of the former while the two mothers worked on cooking dinner, with Bakugō Masaru coming over later to join in. Izuku generated a small ball of silvery liquid-fire in his hand and looked at it, now aware that his Quirk had a serious weakness to it aside from being affected by his moods

Honestly, a Quirk being affected by its owner's emotions was hardly a rare thing; most Quirks tended to be at least partially linked to their owner's mental or emotional state. Izuku's was simply a more dangerous extension of that. He'd simply need to learn to control and reign in his emotions as best he could. The one time that a nurse at Doctor Matsushita's research centre had startled him, he'd been instantly surrounded by a corona of silver flames, almost burning the poor woman. Had she not had a minor Mutation-based Quirk called **[Cat's Eye]** that increased her reflexes to that of a cat's own, he could have easily given the poor woman several severe burns.

'_A specific elemental weakness is different though, it changes a lot about how I'll have to handle things._' the greenette thought morosely. '_My Quirk will be next to useless to winter if a stray snowflake can cause it to freeze up, and there are plenty of people with Ice Quirks. The ones who become villains will likely have stronger Quirks, so if I do meet an Ice Quirk using villain, I'll lose in an instant and-!_'

"Dammit Izuku, will you stop with the mumbling already!" Katsuki bopped his friend over the head. Izuku was his best friend, and he'd gotten used to most of his habits, but that crazed muttering thing got real creepy, real fast if he let it build up any steam.

Not to mention it was damn irritating.

"S-Sorry Kacchan..." Izuku offered apologetically. "It's just...a lot to take in."

"You aren't the only one who has a weakness to the cold, dumbass!" the blond boy snapped back, easily reading his friend's thoughts. The idiot had the ego of a soggy sugar cube sometimes. "My **[Explosion]** works like crap in the cold and wet too, you know!"

"But it isn't totally useless like mine in the cold." the Fire Quirk User countered. "I mean, I can maybe still float the frozen fire, but..."

"That's why you have that tutor of yours at the VQTC, idiot." Katsuki snorted. "Get him to call in an Ice Quirk User to help so you can practice what you can do if someone flash-freezes your flames. Who knows, maybe your frozen fire can still blow shit up, or you can manipulate and throw it around like a telekinetic to bash a bad guy's head in. We're still only _four_, you dumbass! We don't start U.A. until we're _fifteen_. That's _more_ than enough time for a Quirk nerd like you and a genius like me to figure out ways to turn our weaknesses into something we can use. Now man up and start acting like my future sidekick already dammit! Lord Explosion Murder and the Silver Tyrant are going to kick ass, and no dinky ice is going to stop us!

"Kacchan..." Izuku said with wide teary eyes, making the other boy scowl and look away.

"Yeah, yeah." Katsuki grumbled. He hated it when his friend got all mushy like this.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Inko called from the kitchen.

Extinguishing his fireball, Izuku leapt up and ran from the room. He loved it when his and Kacchan's mother worked together to cook dinner; it was always nice, although he was glad that his portions mostly lacked the 'explosive heat' that Kacchan liked. A little went a long way regarding spices in the young Midoriya's opinion.

"Hey! Wait up!" Katsuki yelped as he scrambled after his friend. "No fair running, Izuku!"

_The Next Week_

_Fire Training Room, Volatile Quirk Training Centre_

"Weak to ice, you say?" Goemon raised an eyebrow. The former hero looked down at Izuku, one finger thoughtfully tapping the metal leg that replaced the missing limb.

"Y-Yessir. That's what All Might said Doctor Matsushita's Quirk told him." the young boy said with a jerky nod.

"Matsushita, huh? Heard of him, the man's supposed to be the best when it comes to analysing Quirks for weaknesses, if anyone could tell it would be him." the one-legged man mused. "Fortunately, we _do_ have an Ice Quirk user available; she's the Frost Heroine: Cold Front. She's on temporary leave from ah…having a baby, so she's on light duties and is volunteering here until she's ready to head back to the streets. Wait here for a moment and I'll see if she's free to help us out."

No more than two minutes later, Goemon was back, with a woman in an ice-blue suit, decorated with white snowflakes. She wore a domino-mask that seemed more for fashion than for concealing her identity. Her hair was pure white, with a single lock of ice blue falling loose over her face. Her dark-blue eyes glinted with humour and experience.

"So you're the kid who has a fire that's weak to ice, hmm?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Izuku squeaked.

"Just Cold Front is fine, dear; I may be a mother now, but I'm still only twenty-three." she said, jokingly chiding. "Now, create a small ball of fire and float it over to the other side of the room if you can."

"OK." the boy nodded and did as instructed.

"Fascinating...it almost looks like a Quirk I saw that allowed its owner to turn his limbs into molten metal, but I've _never_ seen a flame that moves and acts like a liquid before." Cold Front mused thoughtfully as she studied the orb of rippling liquid fire respectfully for a moment. "Okay, I'll start with a low-powered blast just to see how it reacts."

Raising a single finger, the heroine shot a beam of pure cryogenic energy at the flame, deliberately holding back and aiming to barely clip the fireball. Still, the slight touch seemed to be all that was that was needed to turn the liquid fire into a block of flame-shaped ice. Surprisingly, the frozen flame didn't fall like she'd been half-expecting, merely bobbing in the air slightly.

"Owie." Izuku winched. The fire felt…_different_ now. It was heavier, harder to keep afloat and felt…_slippery_, like he could barely keep ahold of it. Strangely, he didn't feel the slight draining sensation that kept the flames burning anymore, it was just there. The unfamiliar strain of keeping it afloat was a bit painful though, like using an entirely different muscle, and it was giving him a small headache.

"How does that feel, Midoriya-kun?" Cold Front asked curiously.

"It's...weird." he answered, trying to put what he was feeling into words. "I'm not maintaining it anymore, but it's still there. It's a lot harder to keep it floating too, but it feels so different."

"So you're straining, but not much." she summed up. "Well, that's likely due to the fact your Quirk normally deals with something acting as a liquid/energy state, but now its being forced to deal with something in a liquid/solid state. One part of the flame's properties has drastically changed, so it isn't much of a surprise you're feeling a bit of strain."

"I guess..." Izuku frowned. "This is going to take a lot of training to get used to, isn't it?"

Although phrased as a question, it was more of a statement than anything else.

"Smart kid." Cold Front nodded with a smile. "Yup. Any Quirk with an aspect which is either pinpoint or rarely used is like a muscle; you need to exercise it in order to strengthen it. Sometimes you even find something that can be useful for the rest of your quirk that way. Ready to go on?"

Nodded firmly, determination lit up the boy's face. "You bet I am!"

"Heh...I think that this is going to be a fun recovery period for me." the Frost Heroine said with a smirk. "OK, Midoriya-kun...let's get started."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Next Chapter: Grown Flames**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


End file.
